Six feet beneath the willow
by thatonereaper
Summary: After a rather large fight with Eric, Alan finds comfort in Ronald. But soon William pairs the two for a mission EricxAlan RonaldxAlan and a hint of WilliamxGrell
1. Chapter 1

"Clear" Shouted a paramedic as they shocked their patient yet again. Nothing happened. She wasn't coming back. That's where a certain brunette came in. That brunette being Alan Humphries. No one noticed him as he walked past doctors and crying family members. He walked up to the dying body and with one swipe collected her soul. The heart monitor signaling her struggle was over. As Alan walked away emotions swam through him. Emotions no shinigami should ever feel while on the job. Pain, sorrow, remorse...Guilt. He shook his head as he continued his walk back to dispatch where he'd, hopefully, go home afterwards.

Back at the Shinigami Dispatch building sat a normally flirty blonde. He was stuck. Alone. In the office. And bored out of his mind. All the things he hated the most. However, on the up side, in a little bit he'd be getting out and hopefully take home one of the cute secretaries. This blonde being none other than the reaper named Ronald Knox.

By the time that Alan got back it was 10:35. Only five more minutes until he was able to leave. As soon as he got into his office he was called down into William's office. He stood up with a sigh what did the man want now?

Down the hall in another office Ronald was called down into William's office as well. The blond walked down the wall way and reached for the door knob on the office door labeled William T. Spears, only to find out that there was another hand already there. He followed the arm up to see who it belonged to and was completely shocked to see it was Alan. Normally he worked with Grell or William. Not Alan. Not that he had a problem with the brunette it was just odd.

Similar thoughts went through Alan's mind. He stood there for a moment. He was always so use to working with Eric, why Ronald all of a sudden? He shrugged it off and opened the door, walking inside and watching as the blond followed.

Ronald shut the door to the dark office. William placed a file on the desk in front of them and pushed it forwards. Alan picked it up and started to look through it before Ronald even had the chance to look at it. " Knox, Humphries, you are to work on this assignment together, is this understood?" The raven haired man did not wait for an answer before continuing. "Personally I would have preferred to go but I am needed here. You two are to investigate this demon. Find out all you can about here. You are NOT to interact with her. All we already know about her is in the file. Tomorrow you are to be at the London Bridge at midnight. Due to budget cuts you two will be sharing a room." William gave them the name of the inn they'd be staying at tonight and for the next few days and sent them off.

The two walked up to the black cat inn half an hour later after picking up their clothing and everything they'd need. They walked into the dimly light lobby and checked in. They quickly found their room and weren't amused to find it only had one full-sized mattress, a few chairs, and a small nightstand with a clock.

Ronald placed his bag and mower-shaped scythe against the wall and sat in one of the chairs. Alan took a look around and coughed into his hand. Ronald thought nothing of it until one cough became Alan collapsed on the floor coughing and gasping for air. The blonde got up and wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him into his lap.

After about half an hour, Alan's attack finally came to an end. His head was leaning against Ronald's shoulder and he was taking deep breaths. Ronald looked down at the reaper in his lap and did the only thing that felt natural. He cupped Alan's cheek and kissed him. Alan's eyes shot open. "R-Ronald?" He stuttered as he pulled back slightly, a bright blush painting his face. Brown hair hid most of the shock on his face. "Sorry...I didn't me-" The blond muttered. A blush creeping across his features matching Alan's. However before he could finish he was quickly cut short by pale pink lips pressed against his own. Ronald's eyes shot open but soon slid close as he kissed back.

The hours passed and the two found themselves yawning and half asleep. The blonde picked the other up in his arms and carried him to the bed. Ronald laid Alan down under the covers, removed the brunette's glasses, and was about to turn and go sleep in a chair when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Ronald looked down to see Alan gripping his wrist and looking tiredly up at him. "Sleep with me, "Alan asked quietly, "please?" Ronald smiled softly "Alright." The blonde shut off all the lights and took off his glasses before he crawled into the bed next to the other. Alan instantly curled next to the heat that was Ronald.


	2. Chapter 2

((A.N. Just because I didn't put it last time doesn't make me the owner of Black Butler...This is my first story Blah Blah Blah...Based off a rp..please excuse any bad spelling and what not...~A))

Later that night the alarm went off, signaling midnight. Alan was the first to wake, he smirked down at the still sleeping blonde as he groggily began to get up. So many times had the brunette seen an expression like that. It was then when the memory hit him. Eric just getting up and Alan sneaking into the roon. Eric in a fury accused the brunette reaper of cheating and began to abuse him. Alan shook his head free of the memory before the tears began to fall, however, Ronald had noticed, even in his half-asleep state, that something was wrong. The young blonde sat up, looking at Alan curiously as he saw little tears glittering in his eyes. Ronald reached a hand to stroke the tears away only to have his elder flinch away. This troubled him to no end.  
"Alan?" The blonde asked, concern sneaking into his voice as he accomplished to softly stroke the said brunette's face without him flinching. "I-...I'm fine" He said, unknowingly pressing into the gentle caresses, his eyes sliding closed once more as he was tempted to fall back into the pleasure of sleep. Ronald removed his hand "Alright.." unsure of the other he got up to get dressed, it was almost midnight after all.  
DONG! one DONG! two DONG! three DONG! four DONG! five DONG! six DONG! seven DONG! eight DONG! nine DONG! ten DONG! elevan DONG! twelve. Midnight.  
After the twelth strike of Big Ben the two reapers stuck together as they searched the bridge hovering over the dark waters. When they saw their subject they followed her from a distance. The femald demon had snow white hair and soft pink lips, yes this was Lillith and behind her was her male counter part, a dark haired male named Scott. A few minutes pasted and the carnival on the board walk carried on, until the first ear splitting scream.  
The murders had began. Alan stared wide eyed as he watched several reapers get slaughtered. He screamed out to get her attention, much to their misfortune, it worked. The demon bolted over to the dark haired reaper and he ran. Watching them Ronald was terrified. Horrified. He did the first thing that came to mind, throw something at her. The blonde reaper picked up several stones, throwing at Lillith as she chased after his partner. "COME AND GET ME" He yelled, getting her attention. 'Shit, now what' he thought as he turned to run. She was catching up on him. He was running out of places to run. 'Into the water' he thought as he dived in.

((Ahh!Done with this chapter. Sorry this is shorter than the other.. I have no Idea how far this is going to go...so...stay tuned? Reviews are loved~ 3 ))


	3. Chapter 3

((A.N. It's certainly been a while huh kiddies? Well I'm going through alot we've just had our barn burn down and I'm kinda grounded from a computer...so...no update schedules .- .~A))

The clock struck 2 am and the two demons disappeared. Alan ran off the bridge and down the hill to the bank of the river, praying Ronald was okay. When he saw a mess of blond hair peak up from the water he sighed to himself. Ronald dragged himself out of the water only to be greeted with a slap to the cheek then a kiss. When it broke he was stuck staring at the brunette in shock. "Don't do that again!" Alan shrieked, taking off the soaking suit coat from Ron and replacing it with his own before hugging him tightly.

It was a long quiet walk back to the hotel room. Once back Alan began to fuss about every little bruise on Ron, asking if he was okay, checking and re-checking if he was missing any injuries, etc.. After an hour of that the brunette shinigami passed out from exhaustion. Ronald couldn't help but watch for a while, smiling. How can a person with so many problems himself worry about others so intently. He was torn from his thoughts when Alan started talking in his sleep. "I still love you" he muttered "Eric, please". The blond listened to him a bit longer before he woke with a long yawn.

"What were ya dreamin' about?" Ronald asked innocently. At this Alan couldn't stop a light blush from dusting his cheeks, thankful that it was too dark to see. "Nothing" He finally answered. Ronald narrowed his eyes "Liar" he replied coldly. "It was about him wasn't it. Eric?" His tone softening slightly. "Yes, but Ronnie, you got to understand tha-" "You still love him? You want to go back to him? You want him more than me?" His voice steadily rising. "Ronald! Y-You know what...I-I need some air..."

((And thats were I'll end it tonight))


	4. Chapter 4

((A.N. And I'm back :D ))

Alan left the small room that they shared and slammed the door behind him. It has been a long night already a long night and he didn't need Ronald yelling at him to make it worse. The small brunette sat outside the hotel on a old wooden bench looking up. Inside the room was still Ronald, however not for long. He didn't have to stay here any long, the mission was complete, he could go home without a second thought. And that's just what he did.

The next day Ronald was suppose to have off, however, knowing that he'd have nothing better to do, he decided to go in anyways. The moment he went into the building he was greeted with accusative look by those he was friends with. When he reached Eric the man just about socked him in the face! Ronald shook it off before going to his office. It wasn't five minutes before there were cries of agony and grief as it sounded like a gurney was rolled down the hall. The blond didn't bother to look out into the hallway seeing it was something he probably didn't want to see anyways. A little after that Eric can=me barging into his office. Ronald jumped at the sheer force of the door flying open then slamming back shut. The younger blond looked up at Eric who glared down at him. "You" the elder growled lowly "This is your fault!" Extremely confused the younger asked "What?" "He's dead. It's your fault, if you had been there..." Eric's face melted from anger into a grief stricken expression. Ronald didn't need any further explaining,he knew who 'he' was. Dear gods what has he done. His stomach felt like it fell to the floor. The elder was right. It was his fault. Alan had an attack, if only he was there, maybe,just maybe, the man may have survived. He should've followed him out, not just let him gave Ronald one last disapproving glance before , shaking slightly, broke into sobs when his elder left. That few nights that they had spent together, Ronald had grown to love the man. And now he was just...gone. The blond couldn't do it with out him. As depressing thoughts overtook him mind his eyes wandered off to his death scythe. 'Only one thing can kill a reaper' Ronald recalled from his training 'his scythe'. The blond reached for the lawnmower shaped scythe and pulled the ripcord. In a matter of minutes the contraption was over him and tearing him to shreds. Grell, whom was passing by, heard the noise and curiously poked his head in the redheads eyes widened as he released an ear splitting shriek. William came running to the redheads yell and froze when he saw the sight. "No.." He murmered "Get hes arms I'll get his legs" The raven haired man called to his co-worker and together they brought the torn apart reaper to the Intense Health Unit, but it was too late. the man was already dead. When his hand fell limp a piece of paper fluttered out of his hand. Grell bent down to pick it up. The paper read 'I can't do it without him. I loved him. I truly did.'

Two dead reapers lay side by side, one had left so the other had died. "I couldn't do it" he said in a note right before hi slit his throat. Look at the window, right outside, they're carrying the two, the two that died. As I recite their ending to you, they're burring them now, burring the two. Six feet under the willow they now lie, ever since the day they died.

((And that my friends, is the end of this little story))


End file.
